


Dinner Guests

by UndeadOutlaw



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadOutlaw/pseuds/UndeadOutlaw
Summary: Strauss sends Arthur out on a collection, and you accompany him. Poor wather causes you to seek shelter for the night, but you aren't alone.





	Dinner Guests

Arthur threw back the flap of his tent as he muttered to himself, not realizing you were awake. The blaring light of the morning sun filled the tent, and your eyes didn’t have time to adjust from the dark you had been surrounded with.

“Ah, shit!” You probably could have given yourself whiplash with how fast you turned your head in order to avoid the glaring rays. Arthur quickly pulled the flap shut, apologizing for blinding you.

“I didn’t know you were up” he said as he laid next to you. He crossed his feet, and moved one arm behind his head for support, the other arm extended, inviting you to curl up next to him. With his arm around you, he reached down, twisting his fingers with yours.

“Strauss needs me to go collect.” he sighed. “Gotta go all the way up to Annesburg.”

“Annesburg? That’s a three day trip there and back.” There was no way that you were going to stay in camp for three days without Arthur.

“I think this is his way of gettin’ revenge…” his tone now annoyed “we wasn’t here the other day so he had to send Micah out to that house south of Valentine. Guy didn’t pay up. That, and…” he stopped talking, his eyes shifting down towards you.

“And what?” you sat up slightly, enough to where you were just above his eye level.

“Strauss wants us to…keep it down.” His face reddened, but the smirk still crept in to the corner of his mouth.

“Keep it down? Keep what dow - oh.” Sometimes you would forget that Strauss’ wagon was right next to Arthur’s. For the record, you did try to keep it down, the bite marks in Arthur’s gun belt were proof, as were the bite marks on his neck.

Sure, it was embarrassing, to know poor Strauss has heard you and Arthur getting reacquainted, multiple times, the night before. He was probably tired and cranky, and the only way for him to get any sleep tonight would be to send Arthur off.

“I’m going with you.” Your statement wasn’t left open-ended. Sitting around camp wasn’t your idea of fun, and you didn’t have any leads on jobs. In the past few weeks you had barely been in camp. When you would return, you’d make small donations from jewellery you and Arthur robbed from people on the road. But you were afraid that if you stayed in camp for a few days, the wrath of Miss Grimshaw would hail down upon you in the form of extra chores.

“C’mon now, darlin’…” Arthur said as he sat up. His arms rested on his thighs, his hands dangling in the space between. “You know I don’t want ya seein’ me like that.”

“Like what, Arthur?” You kneeled behind him, wrapping your arms around his broad shoulders.

“Threatenin’ people, scarin’ them in to giving me the money I know they don’t have. It’s too personal.” He brought his hand up to yours. “It ain’t right.”

“They knew what they were gettin’ in to when they took that money.” you reassured him. “Besides, you know I wouldn’t look at you any different.”

“I know, but, ahhh.” He grunted. Standing up, he made his way over to the small table across the tent. He grabbed a carton of cigarettes, packing them in his hand before he took one out and lit a match against the bottom of his boot.

“I guess that’s just a side of me I don’t want you seein’.” He took a long drag from the cigarette before offering it to you. “Nothin’ good can come from it.”

You took the cigarette in between two fingers, and held it to your lips. The cigarette was old, but you didn’t mind. You blew out a puff of smoke before you standing up and kissing Arthur on his rugged cheek.

“Leave me in town then. I’ll find the saloon, and you can meet me there when you’re done.”

“Sounds like I don’t got much of a choice, do I?” He said with a grin as he rolled his eyes towards you.

“Nope.”

—

The clouds were thick, covering the meadows in a charcoal colored blanket that blocked out every ray of sunlight.

“Oh wait, stop a second!” you said as you patted Arthur’s shoulder a few times. He grunted in confusion as you jogged towards the bushels scattered on the ground.

“What’re you doin’?” he asked.

“I don’t want to eat plain food, I get enough of that at camp.” The field was rich with oregano and currants, some flowers too. Passing up the opportunity for fresh herbs would have been a waste. “Can I see your knife?”

Arthur hopped off of his horse, unsheathing his knife as you bent down next to a large oregano bloom. In your satchel was a pouch, full of small glass jars with twist lids.

“Hold this.” Arthur took the jar, holding it as you scraped leaves from the plant in to the container. After the oregano, you did the same with some thyme and currants. It was more than enough for a few meals between the two of you.

Arthur put the jars back in to your satchel before looking towards the darkening sky. He offered you his hand to help you off the ground.

“Let’s get goin’, Annesburg ain’t far and I don’t like the looks of that.” he said as he pointed toward the sky.

“One second…” you said before handing him one last jar. Inside were pink flowers, the petals covering the bottom of the jar, with bits of stem mixed throughout.

“Oleander? I always thought I’d die in a shootout, not by my woman tryna poison me.” He joked.

You scoffed.

“Please, Arthur. If I wanted to get rid of you, I’d have done so by now.” you said with a wink as you wiped the blade on your skirt before sliding it back in his sheathe. Arthur let out a low, grumbly chuckle before helping you on to his horse.

“Unbelievable.” he groaned.

—

The saloon in Annesburg was slowly filling up. After a long day of mining, a lot of men wanted nothing more than a few drinks to get them through the night. A few men had come and tried to to speak to you, wanting to get to know you a little better, but you weren’t interested. Instead you spoke with the bartender.

“So what brings you here?” he wondered. Annesburg wasn’t anything special. Just a coal-mining town that hugged the coast, most men here weren’t permanent residents, just guys looking to make a few dollars to send home.

“Just travelling through, makin’ our way down to Saint Denis.”

“Lovely city, that Saint Denis.” he said as he cleaned out the shot glass in his hand.

“I haven’t been back there in a while, I’m looking forward to it.” You slammed back the whiskey in front of you, before a voice from the other end of the bar made itself known.

“We? You got yourself an imaginary friend there, lady?” The man walked over, standing next to you at the bar, his toothless smile showing through his nappy, ill-groomed mustache.

“Otis, leave the woman alone.”

“Now, now, I’m just tryna be friendly and such.” he said as he looked you up and down.

You turned your head away from him, and ordered yourself another drink.

“C’mon now, don’t be like that. Pretty young thing like yerself looks like she could use some company.”

“I’m fine, sir. Thank you.” He couldn’t take a hint.

“Otis.” The bartender said, giving him stern glare.

“Alright, alright” he said as he held his hands in the air. “I’m just sayin’, it looks like it’s gonna be a cold rainy night, and I got plenty of warmth and lovin’.” he said with a wink as he slapped his hand on his chest a few times.

The bartender and you exchanged a look, the look of disgust on your face not shying away. It was then that saloon grew nearly silent, the sound of spurs jangling and the floorboards creaking as you felt his powerful presence come up behind you. Arthur was back from collecting, and he didn’t take too kindly Otis standing so close.

Arthur gently placed his hand on your shoulder, before stepping in between you and Otis, shoving the man to the side with his entire body weight, causing him to stumble over.

“Ay, don’t you know the lady don’t want any company!” Otis barked as he stood back up, using the bar as leverage. You laughed to yourself, a smile on your face as you took a sip of your drink. The bartender watched, bug eyed as he hoped that a fight wasn’t about to break out on his freshly swept floors.

“I think the lady would appreciate my company just fine.” Arthur growled. “Get outta here.” His voice grated as Otis grabbed his hat, marching out of the bar with what little dignity he had left.

“I take it you’re done?” You asked Arthur as he ordered himself a drink.

“Mhm.” He slammed back the shot, and gestured for the bartender to get him another. His mood was sour, and you didn’t want to ask him what was wrong - not here. You didn’t come to Annesburg often, but if you did come back, you didn’t want to be remembered as a pair of loan sharks.

Arthur ordered himself one last round, while you continued to talk to the bartender about your pretend trip to Saint Denis. He recommended some shows, and a wonderful restaurant, even a good hotel to stay in, since you had told him you hadn’t thought that far ahead. Eventually the conversation led to the bartender giving you and Arthur a free round of drinks, as a thank you for being pleasant company. It was a nice change of pace for him to have polite folk instead of tired, angry coal miners who made a mess of the place.

“Stay safe on your travels, and make sure to watch the weather, looks like it may get pretty nasty.” He yelled as you headed towards the door, ready to head back to camp.

—

It wasn’t long after you left town when the thunder began to roar, echoing throughout the forest.

“God dammit. Why couldn’t this happen while we was back in town?” He spurred his horse, instructing her to move faster. There was a cave, not too far from where you were, that would make a good shelter for the night.

Arthur gathered some wood for a fire, while you brought his horse under the rock overhang, there was more than enough room for all of you. He set up a few snares across the river, in hopes of catching a rabbit or two before the sky opened up. Even though you had canned provisions with you, fresh caught dinner was something you liked a better, and Arthur being the way he was, would do anything to make you happy.

“So how did the collection go?” you asked while he watched the fire, making sure the flames didn’t get too high.

“Lousy.” He unscrewed the cap to one of jars from earlier, covering some of the fresh meat in a small coating of herbs. “Guy’s been dead, long dead. Nothin’ but his kids and widow. She paid but they didn’t have anythin’ else around there.” He stared at he fire, remorse painting his face as he recalled the days earlier event. “Twenty bucks. That’s all she owed.”

“You know how Strauss is…” Times were tough, but when it came to money-lending, Strauss was unforgiving. It was a job that Arthur despised, but he was the only person in camp who was threatening enough to get the job done.

“I gave her my cut.”

“Really?”

“Yep…it was only a few bucks. I felt awful takin’ from those kids though. They look they ain’t seen food in days.”

As Arthur sat back down after flipping the rabbit that had been on the small grill over the fire, you went over to sit on his lap.

You took his hat, placing it on the ground next to you while wrapping your other arm around his neck.

Your now-free hand made it’s way to his hair, your fingers combing it back as he shut his eyes, just for the moment.

“You’re a good man, Arthur.” you said as you placed a light kiss to his forehead. Of course, he denied it, and he tried to ramble on about the bad he’s done and the people he wronged. It’s a conversation you’ve had before, but you would have it again and again until he got it through his head that he isn’t the awful man that he thinks he is.

He returned the kiss, gently pulling your chin down to meet his lips, while he rested his forehead against yours.

“I don’t think a bad man would be able to love like that.” you purred in his ear. He took this as an invitation, going back in for a longer, deeper kiss. He wrapped his arms around you, slowly laying you on your back. Trails of kisses made their way down your cheek, to your neck, before you cupped his chin in your hand. “All that whiskey seems to be gettin’ to ya.”

There was a rumble in his throat, one that was hungry, and not for the rabbit that was slowly burning over the fire.

“It ain’t the whiskey that’s got me feelin’ intoxicated.” his words dragged on as he moved his head to the crook of your neck, peppering kisses down your collarbone.

The sound of a freshly cocked rifle had you frozen in place as Arthur instinctively reached for his revolver.

“Uh-uh… don’t think you wanna go doin’ that, feller.” The second man, turned the rifle towards you, the first holding his rusted old revolver at his side. “This here’s Murfree Country, and you’s trespassin’.” He smelled of shit and blood. He was a tall, skinny man, his overalls barely covering his long, scrawny legs as he tried walk around you. His friend, however, was quite the opposite. Nearly obese, he filled out his overalls without issue, probably unable to bend over without the fear of a thread or two ripping with the wrong movement.

“Y’all ain’t rich folk” said the skinny man as he looked you up and down. “Ain’t shit worth stealin’.” You had a deathgrip on Arthur’s arm as you were circled, not sure what to do. There was no chance that Arthur could take out the both of them, and the two of you lunging at your attackers was a stupid idea.

“We’re sorry, we had no idea that this was your land.” You said shyly. Never in you life had you acted like such a poor, scared woman.

You’d heard about the Murfree’s before. A man Valentine that you had struck up conversation with was attacked and disfigured by them, losing an arm and ending up with burns on half of his face from when they kept him captive. He had barely made it out alive, and his hunting party weren’t as fortunate as he - they all died at the hands of the Murfree’s.

The larger man hadn’t said anything, and you took it as a sign that he wasn’t the one in charge. Looking at him with doe eyes, you continued to act like a terrified traveller.

“Do you live far from here? If we’d have known, we would have never stayed here.” He didn’t answer, but instead let out a loud grunt, and the other man came back around.

“What ya thinkin’ Buford?” said the skinny one, revolver still in hand.

“They don’t look like they worth it, Slick”. Your grip on Arthur’s arm stayed tight, but when you looked at him, he was looking at the ground, trying to stifle his laughter. Buford, apparently, had a voice higher pitched than yours, and Arthur was about to burst in to a laughing fit. You squeezed his arm, hoping it would be enough to grab his attention and get him to stop.

Buford lowered his rifle, but didn’t move.

As much as you were relieved, you knew you weren’t in the clear just yet. Clearly these men couldn’t be trusted, but maybe they could be outsmarted.

“Is there some way we can thank you? Would you like to sit down and eat with us? A way of sayin’ sorry for trespassin’.” You gestured towards the rabbit, and Buford didn’t hesitate to slam himself on the ground, Slick remained standing.

Arthur trusted you more than anybody on this earth, but even then he thought you were crazy. His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly agape as he tried to figure out just what in the hell you were doing. Slick took a seat next to Burford, and you got up, walking over to his horse.

“Would you like coffee? We have plenty.” The men agreed, but the pot was tied in to the pack over on Arthur’s horse. So you got up, and went over getting the pot digging around the saddle bags looking for one of the tins full of instant coffee. Arthur was watching your every move, and you motioned for him to talk to them - grab their attention - and that’s just what he did. In the same saddlebag was the jar of oleander from earlier. You didn’t have much time to dump the contents in to the coffee can, but you managed. It was still downpouring, so you decided to let the pot fill with fresh rain water, rather than water from the river outside the cave.

After the coffee was brewed, you offered Buford and Slick the first two cups, since that was all you and Arthur carried. They took the tin mugs in hand, swirling the coffee around before they each downed their shares.

Neither you or Arthur had taken a bite of anything, the Murfree’s not seeming to notice. Buford devoured the rabbit legs, while Slick sat in a daze. He toppled over, nearly landing on Burford’s lap.

“Get offa me!” He yelled, pushing Slick over to the side as he let out miserable groan.

“Slick? Slick!?” He had a hard time getting up to help, but Buford managed.

“What’d you do to him?” he was panicking, not sure what to do. Slick was passed out on the ground, his already pale skin devoid of all color.

Arthur stood up, pulling you back with his hand on his revolver, ready for whatever he may need to do. You didn’t consider yourself crazy, or a killer, but you knew what these men would have done to you if they weren’t stupid to fall for your tricks. All you did was think a few steps ahead.

“Answer…me.” Buford tried to take a few steps towards you, but stumbled. He bent over, vomiting all over the cave floor before collapsing in to his own mess.

Arthur looked at the two men in horror, not sure if they were dead or alive.

“Jesus, darlin’…” he kicked Buford’s arm with the toe of his boot. “What’d you put in that coffee?”

“Some of that oleander from earlier.” you said as you rolled your eyes and bit the inside of your cheek.

He chuckled to himself at the sight of the two men, dying on the floor of the cave. “Damn idiots” he muttered. “Looks like the rain’s lettin’ up, we should probably get outta here.”

The night sky was beginning to clear up, even though the wind still blew here and there. Arthur ushered you out of the cave, and you didn’t look back at the mess you just created. He helped you up on his horse, choosing to walk her out of the cave to the road before hopping on. Although it was night, he figured you’d be safer travelling instead of sitting in the cave with the bodies of two dying hillfolk. He handed you his second revolver, the one he kept strapped to the front of his gun belt.

“Go ahead and keep this on ya, in case we run in to any more trouble tonight.” He held the barrel, allowing you to grab it by it’s pearl grip. “Also, remind me not to get on your bad side.”


End file.
